the tale of foxalina
by elly123
Summary: foxalina is foxy's half sister that he hates and she is part humen part fox this is her tale
1. Chapter 1

"come on foxy interduce her'' said chica ''you can't hide her frome us forever'' freddy said ''fine'' said foxy this is foxalina my _step_ sister ''hi'' said foxalina softly you don't have to be shy around us said bonnie ''ok'' she said aloud ''whos the gard this year ''welllllllllll'' said chica ''the last one quit and we don't know who the next one is'''' you can take the first peek'' said freddy *takes peek*'' oh yes'' said foxalina ''what is it'' said freddy ''thats dan and phil''


	2. Chapter 2

dan and phil? said chica only the most scaredy cats onthe planet said

foxalia freddy took a look and fainted is he a big fan of dan and phil said chica freddy wakes up and says there's someone else in there who said foxalina rachelshy said freddy and he fainted again did he why did he faint said chica he has a HUGE! crush on her said foxy rachelshy hides behind dan and phil foxy comes and compherts her she comes out bonnie almost faints and then he says you are fluttershy said bonnie no i am fluttershys cousin.


	3. Chapter 3

Still said bonnie that's super cool well I'm a brony ok said Rachelshy so off the subject dan and phil quit ok they all said but bonnie said don't break the fourth wall foxy came up and punched him in the face that knocked him out and foxy said your face is the fourth wall I just broke it no time for jokes said freddy we have work tomarrow we need to sleep well as you can see bonnie is already asleep said foxy chica chukeld GO TO SLEEP! Said freddy so they dragged bonnie to his room and shut doun for te knight


	4. Chapter 4

So if you are reading this please give me an idea on what to do for my next story I am having trouble thinking of ideas

Bonnie woke up argg what happened my nose is broken foxy came in and said your face Is the fourth wall I broke it bonnie upset went to the office for repair foxy you take the extra shift for bonnie said freddy and chica don't scare the kids fine said chica so they went to work foxalina came in and wanted to work with them so she did the owner came in hmmm who is this he said the tag says foxalina oh the kids 'ill love this one oh it must be a replacement for bonnie so they went to work


	5. Chapter 5

That knight rachelshy was on knigt duty foxalina came in and Rachelshy had an urgent look on her face she said c-can I talk to you ok foxalina said what is it said bonnie peeking in I hope it is not breaking the fourth wall no it is not said rachelshy get out said foxalina fine! Said bonnie he slammed the door shut Rachelshy said I am having a baby with freddy what said foxalina I don't know said rachelshy ok you have to tell him said foxalina I'm to scared said rachelshy.

Hope you liked the chapter Rachelshy is my bffs character if you want to read her fanficoins her name is rdobes


	6. Chapter 6

Foxy was sitting in his room and foxalina came in aren't you in school it's the weekend said foxalina oh said foxy hey one more week 'til I am out of highschool she said you're a senor said foxy you realy know nothing about me said foxalina ok lets get some pizza and catch up I'd rather not said foxy oh come on mangles ganna be there fine said foxyok meet me there in 13 minutes foxy living in the place they had to be was 10 minutes early 3 minutes passed and mangle got there she sat down and started talking hey have you ever wanderd way the creater has never included mike or jeramy hey elly123 include mike and jeramy bonnie heard them and shouted DON'T BREAK THE FOURTH WALL foxy came in to his room and smashed his gutar hey that was knew said bonnie to bad said foxy whenhe got back foxalina was ther.

Hope you enjoyd the chapter i know the last one was a bit off track I am thinking of fnaf highschool for my next story


	7. Chapter 7

Hey your back said foxalina hi said foxy mangle was swinging on a playground and she fell how is it going she said in pain good said foxalina hey what's in the sky said foxalina it's a bird said mangle this is inside we don't have a sky said foxy it's a plain said foxalina that does not make sense says foxy and it's mike a Jeromy what said foxalina yes finally mike a Jeremy said mangle oh mike and Jeromy said foxalina they fell down the stairs and made a dent in the ground they both got up and said where your knew night guards omg look at the dent they made in the ground it's so perfect say that to freddy wen he has to clean this up said foxy ok so what do we do said mike the owner just said your hired and pushed us down the stairs hmmm said fox well you just hang out with us untl 6:00 ok said Jeremey lets do this.

Hope you enjoyed post a review if you want fnaf high school


	8. Chapter 8

That knight foxy went to his closet to get his knew eye patch he pulled the hanger it was on and a little hole opened in the back wall he went in to investigate he sow a bed with Rachel shy on it and all of her dresses where in a little closet he ran and told freddy what he had sow freddy ran to foxys room and sow her he woke her up she flew as fast as she could away but feddy kept chasing her she landed in the dineingroom and sat down freddy sat down with her and she said I've been living in foxys closet its ok said freddy I'll make a room for you that moment freddy started working on a room by the time he was done it was the end of the day hey creater way did you make me work so hard he said bonnie was listing and yelled as loud as he could DON'T BREAK THE FOURTH WALL! Foxy heard him but decide he could have a break in the morning freddy showed rahelshy the room and she kissed him he fainted and rachelshy flew away chica was watching this and she almost fainted


	9. Chapter 9

That morning freddy got up and thought it was a dream but it was not. And rachelshy was happy in her knew room. Foxy on the other hand was very disturbed. And mike and germy did not know what was going on. Foxalina was in the mind of me for all of this so she knew nothing exept that rachelshy was having a baby. Foxalina came and was very out of it she dident know way foxy was acting so werd around rachelshy.

Rdobes I was joking I didn't mean for it to get so far I'm sorry


	10. Chapter 10

Hey random reviewer thanks for the tips I will definitely use some of them

Foxalina asked what was going on and chica told her all about it foxalina went to rachelshy's new room and talked to her

After talking to her she went to foxys room and said dad says dad says hi I hate him he's not even my dad foxy said well he is your step dad said foxalina quietly my dad is way better than yours he's an actual fox not a human than foxy stomped out of his room in rage and foxalina went to go see freddy freddy and her talked for awhile than freddy said you know you would be a perfect Mach for chica's younger brother marten eww no said foxalina fine said freddy go be a loner I will said foxalina


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry I haven't published a knew chapter in a while I was a bit busy but thank you to all the reviewer's that are supporting me :D

Foxalina went back to rachelshy and marten was there you invited him said foxalina you never said I couldn't said freddy than chica walked in and shouted you invited him freddy tured around and walked out marten and rachelshy hearing all the shouting turned around marten sow foxalina and he thought she is sooo pretty foxalina thought ewwww


	12. Chapter 12

Marten said hi and foxalina walked away she ran into freddy and he said wut up foxina what said foxalina I came up with a nickname for you do you like it I guess said foxalina

Back at rachelshys….

Marten go back to moms! No marten said well rachelshy slowly scooted away if you don't ill tell mom you where being annoying and you will get grounded fine said marten I will just go home and tell mom that you threated me fine said chica fine said marten

Hope you liked this chapter sorry again for not posting as much

And thanks again for every one for supporting me


End file.
